


By the Sea

by jasthelion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s another of their late nights, the colours of the sun as left them with the blue of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea

it’s another of their late nights, the colours of the sun has left them with the blue of the moon. she’s standing away from him, quite a far distance but she seems to be immersed in something he will probably never know. that frustrates him a bit. 

’’isabela,’’ he says, the stillness of the ocean being the only thing that surrounds them. she turns her head to look at him and he shows her one of his smiles. 

’’come, there’s no point in staying in the dark,’’ zevran says with a light chuckle as he urges her over with a wave of his hand. 

later, not too long after, she has her hand gripping tight into his hair and her head tipped back with her teeth digging into her lip. zevran has her legs hooked on his waist as he pushes into her, his one hand pressing up under her knee.

she can’t help the moans that slip past her lips, her eyes shutting tightly in pleasure and her nails digging into his scalp shamelessly. his eyes never leave her, they stay watching, admiring the way pleasure contorts in her face, her bruised lips, the sweat laying a cover over her skin. he doesn’t take his eyes away from her. 

her hand travels between their bodies, finding her core and with the thrusts of his hips, she rubs her clit for further pleasure. the small growl leaving zevran’s throat doesn’t escape her hearing, because after it, her hand is yanked away and he pulls out from her. 

’’shit zevran, why—’’ she barely manages to say because before she even gets the chance to finish her sentence, his tongue traces her clit, his fingers pressing and curling into her core. 

she gets a glimpse, she sees the way his eyes are closed, the determination showing the furrow of his brows and she throws her head back. his work brings her over the edge. her body shaking, her toes curling, fist pressing into the sheets under them, her lips parting with gasps along with his name rolling off her tongue and her free hand finding his hair again.

there’s almost a relief when his mouth leaves her clit, a pleasurable ache being left behind and his fingers slip out from her. 

her chest heaves up, trying to catch her breath from the pleasure jolts running through her body. her hand leaves their grip in his hair and her eyes close. 

his brings his hand around his aching shaft, a shaking sigh leaving his lips and his eyes close. he only has to bring himself to spill and then he could relax. his free hand pressing into the sheets, fingers twitching with a need to do more but there’s nothing more to do. 

with a few more strokes and he spills into his hand, his eyes squeezing shut and muscles twitching at the anticipated release. he allows himself to catch up with his breathing and he doesn’t open his eyes until he feels the mattress shift and isabela’s hand graze over his thigh. 

’’thank you for that,’’ she says with a light smirk curling up on the end of her lips and she finds a rag from the basket next to the mattress, using it to wipe zevran’s hand clean. 

’’it’s my pleasure,’’ is his reply.


End file.
